Where Are They Now?: The Rugrats Edition
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Interviews to the people we come to know and love as the rugrats who eventually became all grown up. What are they up to now? What lives are they leading? And are they all still friends? Read and find out!
1. Tommy

**A/N: A little follow-up to the Rugrats/All Grown Up! series. I only own OC's if they are to be used in this story, but everyone else belongs to Arlene Klasky and Gabor Csupo. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hollywood Studios<em>**

"Cut!" a sharp director's voice calls. We are shown a young adult male with faded purple hair that's covered up with a hat. He is also wearing a casual short-sleeved shirt with shorts and sandals. "Cut, cut, cut!" he went to the actors, a man wearing a Reptar costume and a girl wearing a formal gown. "Where's the emotion? The passion?"

"Hey, man, I'm doing my best!" the actor removed the head of his costume, looking at the director.

"Well, try harder!" the director told him firmly. "Try to make it seem like you're really mad at the world. Like the woman you love just broke your heart and ran off with your brother or something. That's what a real actor would do."

The actor then felt inspired. "Thanks, never thought of it that way."

"Just use that false anger out into your acting profession." the director told the actor.

The actor nodded, then put the head back on.

"Alright, places, please!" the director called, then got back in his chair. "Alright... Lights, camera, and ACTION!"

The actor was now roaring convincingly with the methods the director suggested for him. He even sounded like he was literally mad at the world and even startled the actress playing the damsel in distress. He was really that good. He kicked the model city and roared so loud, he sounded like he was going to eat the actress. They did a chase off-screen and the camera stopped.

"Cut!" the director called, then smiled. "Perfect! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Great job!"

"Thanks, boss." the actor said, taking the head off again.

The director smiled, then looked to the screen, realizing he was also being filmed. "Oh, hey... I guess you're here for the story of 'Where are they now?' the Rugrats edition, huh? Well, come with me, I'll show you around."

* * *

><p>The director goes to his private room, a golden star with his name: Thomas "Tommy" Pickles. Our favorite brave leader of a group of babies is shown to have grown up to be a director.<p>

"Oh, yeah, it's great to be a movie director," Tommy said, leaning back in his chair with his hands behind his head. "I've been directing since my Dad tried to film me riding my old dog Spike and I took a hold of the camera. It was kind of a sign, but I didn't think about it relaly until early junior high school where there was a film festival contest and I collected the videos I made of my friends. We all grew up together... Well, most of us, Dil wasn't born yet and we hadn't gone to Paris yet, so we didn't know Kimmy until Dad was called to EuroReptar Land."

_"Tommy, we understand your best frind since babyhood had discovered the cure for breast cancer, how do you feel about that?"_

"Great!" Tommy beamed. "I never knew Chuckie had it in him, but he's a really smart dude. Maybe not Einstein smart, but still cool. I've always been telling him a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do. Even before we could talk."

_"Are you seeing anybody right now?"_

"Actually yes, she seems kind of familiar to me somehow..." Tommy went away for a moment and came back with a glossy photograph of a beautiful curly blonde haired girl with a cowgirl hat and dressed in an orange dress. "I don't know why, but when I first met her on a Dude Ranch field trip, she seemed really familiar, but I saw her then and again in college, then we started dating. I had a rough break-up with this girl named Rachel who gave me my first kiss, but Belinda is working out a lot better. She says we're old friends, I dunno though. We're getting married next summer."

_"Has she acted in any movies of yours?"_

"Mostly in my Western dramas," Tommy shrugged, still smiling. "She makes a great damsel in distress."

_"What is your family up to?"_

"Well, I'll have to call, I promised I'd call my mother later and allow her to come over and see the sets with Dad," Tommy shrugged, being relaxed again. "I had to halt this new movie coming out for a while because I got news that my grandfather, Lou passed away from a bad heart attack... I'm really going to miss him."

_"Where were you when you got the news, Tommy?"_

The young adult sighed, wishing he could've been there to at least say good-bye. He did his best not to shed tears in front of the person asking these questions. "I was looking over a script with the new actors... We were just getting to a special scene, then my secretary came in with my dad crying on the other end and told me what happened to Grandpa. I never thought I'd miss him so much, even after he got remarried to Lulu when we were all babies..."

_"Tommy, are you going to be okay?"_

"I just need a moment..." Tommy tried to look away.

**One Moment Later**

"I felt so heartbroken..." Tommy muttered, continuing his words about his grandfather. "He nearly embarrassed me to death when I had to take him as chaperone to a science class field trip in junior high and Dad had to take my brother to the hospital for a check-up on his problem then. I loved my grandpa a lot and we all know he loved me too. I also still have his ashes right here," Tommy held up a container with cremated ashes. "Mom and Dad said he would want his 'best scout' to sprinkle his ashes along his favorite fishing spot."

_"My condolsenses, let's change the subject. Do you see your friends as often as you did before?"_

"Well, not as much," Tommy shrugged. "We're all so busy with our new lives, but once in a while, we get together like for friend reunions. I mean, Angelica can't really count cuz she's my cousin and all..."

_"Do you love your cousin?"_

Tommy folded his arms, glancing at the interviewer. "Next question..."

_"Well, I'm not sure I have anymore... Congratulations to you and your movie making, and thank you for your time, Mr. Pickles."_

"Please, Mr. Pickles was my father and grandfather," Tommy waved it off, then grew thoughtful suddenly. "Not to mention my Uncle Drew... But please, call me Tommy."

_"Right, thank you for your time, Tommy and congratulations and good luck to your new movie release. I look forward to seeing it."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry about killing off Grandpa Lou like that, it is a reference to his original voice actor David Doyle and his passing back in 1997 from a heart attack. His new voice actor was pretty good, but David Doyle sounds better as Grandpa to me. I hope you liked that interview with Tommy, now please read & review, and who do you think should be next in their lives as a grown-up? Let me know in your reviews! Also, I plan to make an All Grown Up fic about a field trip to the Dude Ranch if you're wondering what Tommy is talking about, and do you recognize Belinda? You have to be a true Rugrats fan to understand and know who she is. **


	2. Dil

**A/N: Here's our very own Dil Pickles with his side of where he is now. Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello, Dylan Pickles?"<em>

"Call me, Dil, please," the red-headed brother of Tommy replied. "Hey, what is this? Some kinda new reality show?" he looked deep into the camera, never losing that charm he had as a preteen.

_"You could say that. I was just in the neighborhood and wanted to interview you for Where Are They Now?: The Rugrats Edition."_

"Rugrats?" Dil wasn't familiar with the term. "What's that? Some kinda rodent that lives in people's carpet?"

_"No, rugrat is another word for a baby or a toddler. You never knew her, but Chuckie Finster's birth mother used to call your brother and his friends that when they were younger."_

"Oh, yeah, I heard about Melinda once," Dil smiled softly. "Sad that she died when Chuckie was only a baby... What can I do ya for anyway?"

_"Just want to know what you've been up to since we last saw you and your friends. You still into aliens and werid stuff like that?"_

Dil laughed at that question. "Not completely... Yeah, I sometimes still think about that stuff, but not like an obsession. I got more into heavy metal music when I got into high school with the others. I even called myself King David and had this band called Dark Stairway."

_"Fascinating... What are you up to now, Dil, or should I say King David?"_

"Like I said before, just call me Dil so people recognize me," he insisted. "I really don't have much to say other than going to Mom and Dad's place for a visit."

_"I heard about your grandfather and so sorry about your loss."_

"Thanks for your concern," Dil sadly smiled. "I was just surprised I was able to meet him... I mean, I met Grandpa Boris and Grandma Minka when I did, but it was just surprising because of how old they are. Can you imagine a child never meeting their grandparents?"

_"Three of my grandparents died before I was born, I only got to meet one and she died when I was two..."_

"Oh, I'm sorry," Dil instantly frowned. "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

_"It's okay, Dil, I'm all grown up now and it doesn't bother me as much in my life thinking like that. Well, I think I'm going to interview your cousin Angelica now."_

"You think that'll cheer you up?" Dil snorted a bit teasingly. "Good luck with that."

_"Oh, Dil, I'm sure she's changed since she was a preschooler and middle school student."_

"Okay, it's your funeral... Nice knowing you." Dil couldn't help but tease.

_"Thank you for your time, Dil." _

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that was Dil. The heavy metal band is property of Behind the Wall of Sleep suggested by celrock. What should Angelica be up to now as an adult. Read & Review! **


	3. Angelica

**A/N: Okay, here's Angelica, let me know who you'd like next and what they can do! Read & Review! :) **

* * *

><p>There is a building in California coming into view. The double doors are open as there are people whizzing around to get to their appointments on time or risk being fired. The fate worse than death, being fired from a job and possibly hurting your children with your financial problems. There is an assistant behind a desk as he takes another call.<p>

"Ms. Pickles is inside her office, do you have an appointment?" the assistant asks as he tells the person on the phone to please hold.

_"I'm for the Where Are They Now?: The Rugrats Edition. I would like to speak with Ms. Pickles now, please. She's the next one on my roster to be interviewed."_

"Oh, of course!" the assistant stood right up from behind his desk, then led to Angelica's office. "Right this way..." he walked down the hall, showing various pictures of Angelica along the way.

_"I see Angelica takes over her mother for annihilation in the business world."_

"Oh, no doubt," the assistant turned with a soft smile. He then knocked on the door. "Ms. Pickles, you have a visitor!"

"Who is it!?" Angelica demanded from the other side.

The assistant turned to the camera shyly. "This might be a bad time..."

_"I'm going in." _

"Okay..." the assistant sighed. "It's for the Where Are They Now special, Ms. Pickles? I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Where Are They Now?" Angelica burst open the door, nearly hitting her assistant with it. She was shown to have her blonde hair down and wearing a sharp ruby-red suit dress with matching pumps and a pearl necklace. "Come on in!" she walked through the door and sat behind her desk to meet with the interviewer. "So, what do you wanna know?"

_"Just what have you been up to since you left high school, college, stuff like that. What's been going on in your life?"_

"Well, if you haven't guessed already, I'm a lawyer still living in California," Angelica smiled, resting her chin in her enclosed hands. "Some people aren't too surprised I'm a lawyer..."

_"Have you heard the joke about what lawyers and mosquitoes have in common?"_

"You wanna stay in my office or should I get you thrown out?" Angelica nearly glared, looking like she usually looked as a spoiled child.

_"Sorry, sorry, I couldn't help myself... Are you a good lawyer?"_

"Of course I am," Angelica returned her smile. "I still have many clients. Even my own parents are my clients," she took out a framed picture of a much older Drew and Charlotte. "I just hope my baby appreciates me..."

_"Angelica, I didn't realize you were pregnant."_

"Oh, yeah," Angelica put her hand on her stomach which had no bump yet. "I never thought I'd be happy to have my own baby... I used to hate my cousin Tommy when he was a baby... I called him and our friends dumb..."

_"Why did you do it, Angelica? Didn't you know that could hurt their feelings?"_

Angelica nearly scoffed. "They all got to have brothers and sisters, ' cept me... Tommy got Dil, Phil always had Lil, and soon enough, Chuckie got Kimmy. I was jealous of that and... Well, even if they weren't, they were like my little brothers and sisters... I was jealous of them cuz they were younger than me and got a lot of attention."

_"Your mother almost had a baby when you were three, why weren't you excited about that?"_

Angelica's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?"

_"Uhh... Never mind... So, your baby, Angelica?"_

"Yeah... It happened about three weeks ago, actually," Angelica quickly forgot about what she asked about prior, surprised that the interviewer knew about that and she was only a tiny tot. "I feel like if it's a girl, I'll name her Cynthia..."

_"Cynthia?"_

"Yeah, after the best doll ever," Angelica smiled softly. "Since the babies had their own brothers and sisters, Cynthia was like a sister to me, even if she was only a doll..."

_"Do you still have that Cynthia doll?"_

"I sure do, but no one can have her, NO ONE, I tell you!" Angelica's childhood brattiness broke out. She then realized how unprofessional she was acting, she then cleared her throat and settled herself. "Sorry about that... My inner child was acting up again..."

_"So, I see... You still liking those cookies?"_

"Yeah, mostly chocolate though, you know us girls and our chocolate." Angelica chuckled.

_"Thank you for your time, Angelica."_

"It's over already?" Angelica started to follow as the camera was backing up. "Wait! I have so much more to tell you! Fluffy had kittens! I'm not bossy at all anymore! Let me show you my baby's ultra sound! HEY GET BACK HERE!"


	4. Phil

**A/N: This is one of the DeVille twins, you try and figure out which one it is ;P lol Read & Review!**

* * *

><p>We are now entering a kitchen. There are many young chefs in the room, either stirring boiling hot pots with their sweat dripping down their faces and fearing it would end up in the broth they were perfecting. There are also some rapidly chopping vegetables on wooden cutting boards, trying very careful not to cut themselves and contaminate the food with their flesh and blood, which is not on the menu from the kitchen they work and reside along.<p>

One of them looks nervous and looks up a little shyly. "You're not supposed to be in here without an apron or a toque!"

_"I'm with the Where Are They Now? special and here to see Mr. Phillip DeVille."_

"Oh, umm... Do you want a refreshment?" the young chef asked a bit nervously.

_"Why are you so nervous? It's not like you're in Hell's Kitchen with Gordon Ramsey."_

"Oh, Chef DeVille is always so precise and strict at times," the chef replied nervously, still visibly shaken like he had worked under abuse. "This may not be a good time to see him!"

_"Alright, I'm going in..."_

"Ohhh, I warned you!" the chef nearly quaked.

We then see an older Phil DeVille, with short brown hair and a hint of stubble on his face.

"Look, I don't care whose fault it is, just get this cleaned up!" Phil nearly snapped at his employees.

"Yes, Chef DeVille!" the younger chefs nodded, going to get a mop and bucket at the spill.

"People these days," Phil sighed, then turned in notice. "Hey! No strangers in my kitchen!"

_"My apologies, Chef DeVille, I'm here for the Where Are They Now? special, the Rugrats Edition."_

"Rats? Where?" Phil looked a bit disgusted, despite eating mud and worms as a baby.

_"Not that kind of rat, Chef DeVille. You know, when you hung out with your friends and sister as a baby, you were all Rugrats."_

"Ohhh," Phil understood now and chuckled. "Don't scare me like that," he then furrowed his brows a bit. "You're not the health inspector, are you?"

_"I have a badge, see?"_

"Oh, so you do, well, hang on one sec," Phil then clapped his hands and put them cornering his mouth. "Shep!"

A young chef who looked a bit functional and not cowardly came up. "Yes, Chef DeVille?"

"You're in charge until I get back." Phil told him.

"Yes, Chef DeVille." Shep nodded and left. He must have been the sous chef.

"Well, come on into my office." Phil gestured to be followed.

* * *

><p>Phil removed his hat and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Man, busy day today what with cold and flu season coming up with soup specials. So, what can I do ya for?"<p>

_"Well, it's obvious what you've been up to since you graduated high school."_

"Oh, yeah," Phil smiled. "I've been cooking since junior high actually."

_"What interested you? Just willing to sign up for home economics?"_

"Well, honestly, I thought I'd give it a try," Phil shrugged. "I wasn't that good when I first did it, but I handled it pretty well."

_"Is your twin sister with you?"_

"Lil? No," Phil shook his head. "Lil's doin' other things, it seemed like as we got older, the less we had in common. We still love each other though, she's my best friend, I've known her forever!"

_"That's understood, has she ever visited you?"_

"Sometimes with her 'beautiful' friends," Phil rolled his eyes a bit, but smiled. "At least I saw her... I feel attached to her and look up to her."

_"Well, she is about eleven minutes older than you."_

"Still, no better bond between a brother and sister like me and Lil." Phil sounded happy to talk about his sister.

_"Is there going to be a Mrs. DeVille anytime soon?"_

"Oh, I'm not sure... I liked this girl in school named Wally..." Phil smiled again. "She was weird for a girl, she thought my disgusting things were charming..."

_"Middle school girls are odd."_

"Tell me about it..." Phil then went and got a silver platter with some exotic food on it, that looked a little stomach churning. "Hors devoirs?"

_"Uhh... No thank you, Phil."_

"Suit yourself," Phil shrugged, then ate the fishy one. "Man, these are so good... Why do the food critics call them trash?"

_"I wouldn't know..."_

"Anything else you wanna know?" Phil asked.

_"Um... How are your parents?"_

Phil sighed a bit. "Dad's doing okay, being his same old self... He hadn't been the same a while since the attack, but he seems to be doing fine. I'll get Lil over and we'll go visit him."

_"What attack, Phil?"_

Phil swallowed hardly. "Mom died of a heart attack last year..."

_"Oh, my gosh, I'm so sorry!"_

"It's okay," Phil smiled sadly. "Lil, Dad, and I will miss her, but we know she'll be fine now in a magic place... Sometimes I just wish I could've been there..."

_"Don't beat yourself up..."_

"I'll be okay..." Phil assured.

"Chef DeVille, Chef Frumpkin has thrown up again!" Shep called from the kitchen.

Phil groaned. "I gotta go... It was nice talking to ya."

_"Good-bye Phil, nice to talk to you too."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's next? Lil most likely. I'm sorry for killing off Betty like that, I hope you all forgive me for this. All I can say now is Read & Review, but please don't hate me for that. **


End file.
